The Rise of the Three
by Hazelfeather of ThunderClan
Summary: A Power of Three AU. Leafpool and Crowfeather live outside the Clans and the warrior code. Their kits know the same life. But what happens when StarClan tries to guide their paws back to ThunderClan? Note: This is my first fanfic, might be a little crappy.
1. Prologue: Firestar's Plea

An orange-furred tom padded around a lush grassy meadow. "Bluestar, please, tell me where Leafpool is! Surely StarClan can follow the pawsteps of a medicine cat!" A blue-furred she-cat, the one he had been addressing, answered him. "No, Firetar, we have not been able to follow her to the skies where she is treading. But I have a prophecy which concerns her." Firestar stared at Bluestar. "What good is it, when my own daughter will never hear it?" Bluestar replied "She will, I promise." Firestar looked pleadingly at Bluestar. "Please, tell me!" Bluestar's eyes seemed to glow with the light of two suns. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws." Firestar gasped. " What does it mean?" Bluestar did not answer, it was too late. Firestar was already fading. Firestar looked desperate. "What does it mean-" His last words were cut off because he had faded completely. Bluestar sighed. "May StarClan light both his, and Leafpool's path."


	2. Chapter 1: In which Leafpool names kits

Leafpool wanted the best for her three beautiful kits. Of course she did. _Her kits. Hers and_ _Crowfeather's kits._ She had decided to name them now. Leafpool murmured quietly to herself. "The golden tom will be Lionkit, for his lion-like fur." Crowfeather stepped inside the den. "Have you decided what to name them yet?" Leafpool shook her head. "Only one. The golden one is Lionkit." Crowfeather purred. "That's perfect for him! What about the little gray tabby tom?" "I want to see him open his eyes first." Crowfeather was confused. "Why's that?" Leafpool explained "I'm hoping to name him something that suits him." Crowfeather nodded. "Okay. What about the black she-kit?" Leafpool purred. "She looks like you! You name her!" Crowfeather thought about it for a bit. "She looks like a Hollykit or a Ravenkit." Leafpool meowed "I like Hollykit." Crowfeather said "Then it's settled. Hollykit it is." Leafpool's stomach grumbled. Crowfeather laughed. "I'll go hunt, maybe I can make a fresh-kill pile." Leafpool mewed anxiously "Be back before sunset, it'll soon be dark!" Crowfeather nodded. "I will." He left to hunt, leaving Leafpool to watch her tiny kits.


	3. Chapter 2: In which the Kits play games

Leafpool began to drowse off when Crowfeather left, but then she heard mewling from where her kits were. She sat up sleepily and gasped. Lionkit was about to open his eyes. Lionkit blinked twice, and then opened his eyes fully. Lionkit had warm amber eyes the color of a sunset. Leafpool purred and glanced at Hollykit and her other kit. Hollykit blinked and opened forest-green eyes. _Just like Firestar..._ Leafpool felt a pang of guilt, but then her last kit mewled and opened his eyes. They were jay's wing blue. Leafpool purred and told her kit "Hello, Jaykit." Jaykit blinked his eyes and looked at Leafpool. Something about Jaykit's gaze was odd. Jaykit couldn't fully focus on Leafpool, like he couldn't see her. _Like he couldn't see her!_ Leafpool was shocked. _Could Jaykit be blind?_ Leafpool shook away the thought and directed her attention to her other kits. Hollykit mewed "You my mommy?" Leafpool purred. "Yes Hollykit, I'm your mommy." Hollykit asked "Where Dada?" Leafpool explained gently "He's outside, looking for food and other cats." Lionkit mewed eagerly "Can me go lookie for him? Pwease?" Leafpool purred in amusement. "No Lionkit, you're too small." Leafpool felt tiny claws struggling to climb up her back. Leafpool purred again. "Jaykit, what are you doing?" Jaykit mewed "Climbing mommy." Leafpool pulled off Jaykit and pushed her three little kits into a row. Lionkit attempted to wander off before Leafpool caught him and put him back in the line. "Now, my dear kits, your father will soon be home and I want you to look your best." Leafpool then proceeded to lick the fur of her kits. Jaykit protested "Don't lickie me! I wanna play!" Leafpool purred and licked Jaykit one last time. "There!" Jaykit suddenly straightened up. "Someone's coming!" Leafpool looked towards the entrance of their hollow cave, and sure enough, Crowfeather was padding in with a big vole dangling from his jaws which he promptly dropped. "They-they've-"  
"Opened their eyes, yes." Leafpool looked at her lovely kits. Crowfeather asked "What's the gray kit called?" Leafpool burst with pride. "Jaykit. For his jay's blue eyes." The kits rushed over to Crowfeather, asking eager questions. Hollykit questioned "You Dada?" Lionkit wondered "What's that?" poking at the vole. Jaykit just looked at Crowfeather with such an intelligent look in his eyes. Leafpool thought "If Jaykit can look at Crowfeather that way, he can't be blind!"  
Crowfeather purred happily and answered their questions. "Yes, Hollykit, I'm your father. Lionkit, that's a vole. You are too small to eat it yet, when you are two moons we'll let you." Crowfeather licked Jaykit on his head. Jaykit squealed. "Momma just lickied me!" Crowfeather purred and asked "Who wants a ride?" All the kits began mewing eagerly "Memememememe!" shrieked Hollykit. Lionkit mewed "No, me!" Jaykit blew a raspberry at his siblings. "No, me!" Crowfeather meowed thoughtfully "I think I can carry all of you." With those wodds, the kits jumped on Crowfeather's back, squealing, flailing and wailing. Crowfeather pretended to stagger under the weight of the kits. "Wow, Lionkit, you're heavy!" Lionkit mewed "Yeah! Me is heavy!" Leafpool purred loudly. "Come kits, let's play a game." The kits slid off Crowfeather and ran up to Leafpool. "What we playing?" asked Hollykit. Leafpool answered "I have a pile of leaves here. The one who gets the biggest leaf wins!" The kits squeaked happily. _And, I can find out if Jaykit is blind!_ Crowfeather meowed "Ready, set, go!" The kits rushed over to the pile and grabbed leaves. When the kits all had a leaf in their jaws, Leafpool told them "Give me your leaves. I am going to check to see who the winner is!" Hollykit squealed in excitement. Leafpool looked at the leaves. Lionkit had an enormous leaf. Hollykit had a very big leaf, although Lionkit's leaf was bigger. But, Jaykit had a leaf that wasn't very big, it was a normal sized leaf. Leafpool beckoned to Jaykit. "Come here, Jaykit." He obeyed and sat in front of Leafpool, giving her the most quizzical look. Leafpool took the biggest leaves and some small ones. "Find the biggest leaf, Jaykit." Hollykit squealed yet again. "Me wanna dos too!" Leafpool meowed "It's Jaykit's turn." Jaykit padded over to the leaves and took a leaf that was not very big. "Did I do well?" asked Jaykit. Leafpool murmured sadly "Yes Jaykit." Jaykit squeaked happily and went to play with his siblings. Crowfeather asked Leafpool "What is it?" Leafpool looked sadly at Jaykit, playing mossball with his siblings. "Jaykit is...blind."


End file.
